Pat Rin yos'Phelium
Pat Rin yos'Phelium Clan Korval (pronunciation: Pat Rin yos'Phelium = PAT'rin yos' FELL-ee-um) Featured In *Novels: *Pat Rin is the key character in the novel I Dare *A secondary or tertiary character in novels Carpe Diem, Plan B, Ghost Ship, Necessity's Child, Dragon in Exile, Neogenesis *Short Stories (see The Books (and other stories)) **A Day at the Races (minor character to Val Con yos'Phelium and Shan, along with Kareen yos'Phelium, Nova and Anthora yos'Galan **Certain Symmetry (key character) **Persistence (key character, supported by Cheever McFarland and Inas Bhar/Natesa) **Moon on the Hills (key character, with Yulie Shaper **Heirloom (supporting character to Nova yos'Galan) **Lord of the Dance (key character) -- story not official canon **Hidden Resources (secondary character to Quin yos'Phelium, Luken bel'Tarda, etc **Block Party (minor character) Description *glossy brown hair and brown eyes, elegant in form and manner, almost dainty *Born 1351''The Updated But Partial Liaden Universe® Time Line'' *Son and heir of Kareen yos'Phelium *At age 6 was fostered with Luken bel'TardaLocal Custom ch7 *Lived on Nasingtale Alley until Plan B went into effect in SY 1392 *Father of Quin yos'Phelium Hidden Resources (contract marriage) Pilot Licence *Failed piloting exam 5 times: the first three times because of his mother influence, the other two because he had lost confidence in himself. (this story isn't official canon, but he did fail 5 times, as told in several other books) Lord of the Dance *Cheever McFarland, a master pilot who persuaded Pat Rin to sit second on Fortune's Reward while hiding from The Department of the Interior, signs off on a piloting license for Pat Rin. **“Yes, ma’am, I vouch for him. He knows his math and he knows his board. Bit thin on flight time, but there ain’t no doubt he’s a Jump pilot.” His smile grew to a grin. “I’ll be pleased to sign his card.” I Dare, Day 47, SY1393, Surebleak Port *Portmaster Liu countersigns the license: “First Class, grade S -- that’s small ship. The S’ll drop off as soon as you complete the required flight time across all classes of Jump ship.” I Dare, Day 47, SY1393, Surebleak Port *License is made under the name Jonni Conrad I Dare, Day 47, SY1393, Surebleak Port His Works *Accomplished gambler, especially with dice; owner of The Emerald Casino on Surebleak *Sharpshooter, champion at Tey Dor's Gun Club, SolcintraGhost Ship, ch 25 **Uncle Daav yos'Phelium taught him to shoot and gave him a lifetime membership to Tey Dor's ***(he tells Theo Waitley about her dad / Uncle Daav in Ghost Ship) *Learned a lot about rug trade from Luken bel'Tarda *Becomes known as Boss Conrad while cleaning up crime on Surebleak''Plan B'' **Theo reflecting: "Pat Rin yos'Phelium was also known as Jonni Conrad, the Reform Boss, so the news feeds had him, of Surebleak. The man responsible for all that opportunity being shouted about, and all those ships in orbit. He was, in a word, the most powerful person on Surebleak, and here he was, coming back to the booth." *Lifemate of Inas Bhar, also known as Natesa the Assasin. *Fires on The Department of the Interior ships in Surebleak Space and again above Liad. His asteroid miners fire on Solcintra, destroying Old Tech planet killing murder machinesI Dare *On Surebleak, Pat Rin is commonly believed to be the older brother of Val Con yos'Phelium because they look so much alike and wear the same ring. **Even Theo mistakes him for Val Con, the first time she sees him: "No offense was offered, no offense is taken. Nor will it," he continued, humor shading his voice, "be the first time I was taken for Val Con, or he for me." Kin *Kareen yos'Phelium, mother *Luken bel'Tarda, foster father *Quin yos'Phelium, son *Val Con yos'Phelium, cousin *Inas Bhar, lifemate, a judge for the Juntavas dubbed "Natesa the Assassin" *Talizea yos'Phelium -- second cousin *some sort of clan-cousin with Line yos'Galan: Shan, Nova, and Anthora yos'Galan and their life mates and children *Cheever McFarland -- not kin, but close as kin: **"Gods. When had Cheever McFarland's face become as precious to him as kin?"Day 56, SY1393, Solcintra, Liad Associates *Mr. Vesker pel’Tolian - Pat Rin's servant and Majordomo Certain SymmetryGhost ShipMoon on the Hills *Cheever McFarland - Boss Conrad's head of security *Penn Kalhoon - Boss of Hamilton Street, Boss Conrad's deputy *Gwince - one-time support for Boss Moran, then aide to Pat Rin I Dare *Ms. Audrey (Breckstone) - proprietor of the whorehouse on Blair Road *Villy -- works at Audrey's House of Joy and at The Emerald Casino, Quin yos'Phelium's friend Cats *Silk - A brown cat, with black stripes and golden eyes, who was part of the household Pat Rin inherited from Boss Moran on Surebleak''I Dare'', ch 20''I Dare'', ch 23 *Mistress Miranda - Pat Rin and/or Quin's cat, from Nasingtale Alley, on Liad Ship Fortune's Reward -- Pat Rin's ship. A pre-1350 model.I Dare, ch 2 References Category:Characters Category:Liaden Category:Clan Korval